theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 13
} Season 13 } Season Information Chapter Introducing the Abundance of Clarifications Aired October 7, 2050--December 23, 2050 Episodes 12 Premiere The Declaration Finale The Last Millennium Slogan The Year of Solatium The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such. The thirteenth season of The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals began airing in the United States on October 7, 2050. As the conclusion of subliminal manifestations has declared the estranged benediction of the original congregation, each liberating immortal has stimulated gregarious accumulations throughout their consolidated and oscillated existences as two has resided within the formidable municipal of Los Angeles, California and the remaining five has transcribed their own personal termination within the boundaries of New York City. This specific season depicts the remaining and final jurisdictions which will emphasize the peculiar and desolated fall of the original aggregation of immortals as the impending stimulation of witches within the French Quarter, New Orleans has prophesized the upcoming degradation and extinction of The Old Ones. Impervious of acquiring such horrendous numeration from particular and former acquaintances, Eric and Laila are procured back into the city of fulminated transgressions in order to assist their brothers and sisters regarding the atrocious and nefarious oscillation which has percolated their secluded demise within the remaining vindication of perennials as succulent witch covens and familiar immortals deprive upon the imminent domain of the original congregation to either assist and apprehend the liberating and accumulating confrontation and their informidable decimation. Season Summary Eighteen perennials has transpired since the vindicated transaction that consolidated each of the original immortals within the fulminated desolation of their former domain which encompassed irrigated manifestations and horrendous boundaries as Eric and Laila remained estranged within the corpulent municipal of Los Angeles as several grievances numerated the psychological limitations of Eric whom acknowledged his accurate and terminal rendition of eradicating his former mate Isabella as she terminating the decision of eradicating Laila based on subliminal and oscillated rendition due to the erroneous complication which consists of Eric eradicating his significant other's mother and father prior to each of them manifesting their desired fortification and stimulating complicated benedictions whom are aligned within benevolent and numerical contradictions. Conceded upon the intricate declaration that has become corpulent upon the impending and upcoming regulations whom are assured with benevolent and horrendous termination due to the succinct elucidation, Laila has begun to vindicate the required and optional measures in order to discover the atrocious and nefarious orchestrations which emphasizes their impending conclusion of existing upon the celestial dominion. Ensured with desolated percolations, the remaining original immortals have sustained the intentional complication of mending the justified transgressions and fulminated reconciliation which numerated the entire bountiful accumulation during liberating and oscillated durations as the original aggregation will become oscillated through the familiar companions and reconstructed through the appendages of several horrendous enemies and confrontations within the oscillated ramifications of nature whom will begin to neglect the existence of the original aggregation of vampires. Ascending through the detrimental orchestrations based on the impending and elusive prophecy which determines the concluding fate of their siblings, Camille and Ariana begin to reprimand the centralized desolation of the required assailant whom will vindicate their internal and external devotion in order to eradicate the supernatural dominion of the original congregation as their subliminal numeration will seclude the entire vampiric species unless their sire-line connection has been severed from their beneficial and accumulated sire oscillation. Fulminated within horrendous and justified matriculation, André and Vincent have reclined towards the distinctive inclination of defining their older brother’s gregarious retribution since he eradicated his former mate based on the perseverance of fulfilling the optional and required condition which liberated the succinct and oscillated transgressions as the entire justification evolves upon the psychological state of mind of Michael who has believed that such an impending orchestration regarding the ultimate betrayal was initiated based on each of the desired and atrocious oscillations that each of his siblings has segregated through their two millenniums upon the celestial dominion. Regulated from intricate and jubilated emulations, such historical and fulminated conditions will percolate the clinical and liberating oppositions from granulated companions and liberal accumulations from the supernatural municipals of Chance Harbor, New Orleans and Los Angeles as the several indications based on the original congregation has conceded throughout the entire termination of various celestials whom has fulminated the distinction of their demise as the impending of an ancient species has risen from centuries of dormant speculation and operated inclination within the former celestial dominion that was once elucidated as bountiful with less interference regarding the eradication of formulating oscillation and vexation. Chapters *Chapter 13: (The Inevitable Decimation of the Primordial) (254-266) As the secular and horrendous manifestations have fulminated within the existence of the original congregation of immortals whose internal relationships have been severed for eighteen perennials based on atrocious and nefarious reprimands that has fulfilled the everlasting suffrage of opulent distinctions which has vindicated the dedication and external ordination established since the beginning of their primordial birth upon the celestial and supernatural termination. As their existence were considered to be stagnant and postulated with pacification and justified accumulation, Eric is apprehended through the psychological liberation that his entire formation of brothers and sisters are on the impending verge of decimation based on an ancient prophecy which has discontinued their imminent subjugation of the immortal dominion as the balance of nature has stimulated their reign with repulsive and gregarious oscillations as an upcoming peril will ensure that the original aggregation will become eradicated and perish along with everlasting time and succulent manifestation which has perished before them within the immediate and illuminated contradiction of bountiful regions and elusive reprimands as an impending species will contribute to the demise of the formidable and erroneous aggregation of immortal vampires. *The main antagonists in this ambitious chapter are Clarissa, Nailah, Kira, Leviticus, Gareth, Sybil, Yvonne, Thea, Lucille, Manuel and Mathias. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille KeKe Hunter as Ariana Grace Gealey as Laila Jaden Smith as Gordon Logan Browning as Helena Booboo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Justine Lattimore as Alissa Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Heather Hemmens as Jamia Bennett Ashley Thornton as Kristina Shay Mitchell as Selene Melicia Johnson as Sariah Anivlis Fernandes as Kate Lee Thompson Young as Blake Nick Dawson as Rowan Theresa Palmer as Adrienne Ryan Sandberg as Jake Aleera Smith as Clarissa Jesse Masao as Leviticus Turner Williamson as Mathias Bria Stone as Erin Bennett Guest Cast Harrison Knight as Carlos Michelle Veratos as Adara Lucy Hale as Kira Camilla Belle as Nailah Zendaya as Jane Martinez Cassie as Evelyn Martinez Lenora Hastings as Gwendoline Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella Keshia Chanté as Lorena Jake Morrison as Gareth Patricia Henderson as Sybil Reign Gresham as Yvonne Alicia Wright as Thea Gwen Brooks as Lucille Nicholas Cruz as Manuel Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Tribrids Category:Immortals Category:Immortal Category:Supernatural Category:Supernatural Groups Category:Vampire-Witch Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Human-Vampire Hybrids